


Inside

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon on the other side.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Inside

## Inside

### by tynantblue0162

Series: Sequel to "I Spy"  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: Joss's characters, my dirty mind. Notes: The flashback refers to "I Spy", but I hope it makes sense even if you haven't read that one. Why haven't you read that one???? ;-) 

Simon jumped a little as the door thudded closed behind him. Jayne's bunk looked different somehow. Probably because he'd never seen it from this side of the vent before. Not knowing what to do next, he looked quizzically at Jayne, who lounged on the bed. 

"Didn't think you'd show, Doc. Not at the front door, anyway." Jayne's devilish grin had Simon blushing adorably. Jayne felt a wave of heat roll through his body. This was going to be fun. 

"Well, here I am." 

Silence. 

"Look, if you're just going to sit there and tease me, I'm leaving." Simon turned and took a step towards the door. 

"No. You ain't." 

* * *

Simon blinked into the dim hallway at Jayne's retreating shadow. His head was still swimming, heart still racing, neck still tingling where Jayne's lips had been. He didn't know which information to process first. Jayne had known. Jayne had known all along. No, couldn't process that. Next. Jayne had been here. Jayne had laid hands on him. Jayne had made him... Nope. Couldn't get that to make sense either. Simon's mind gave up. He groped blindly for his pants and stumbled towards the door, when suddenly Jayne's last words echoed through his head. 

" _Come_ _by_ _tomorrow_ , _I_ ' _ll_ _tell_ _you_ _what_ _I_ _been_ _thinkin_ ' _about_." 

Simon's mind shut down again. 

Jayne strolled into his bunk, a satisfied smile dancing on his lips. He undressed and surveyed himself in the cloudy mirror on the wall. Looking down at his hands, he noticed there was still a bit of Simon on his fingertips. He brought them to his lips, the taste making his smile grow wider. He studied his own hands for a moment. They'd had such an effect on the Doc. He looked back at his reflection, the smile slowly turning into a scowl. He worked out hard every morning, sometimes twice a day, and was particularly proud of his triceps. He flexed. "All this finery to choose from, and he picks my gorram hands? Hwoon dahn pretty boy doctor." He shook his head and crawled into bed, still grumbling under his breath. 

Simon couldn't believe how foolish he'd been. So wrapped up in his shiny new pastime, so convinced his secret was safe, he'd missed dozens of signs. Like how Jayne always left the lights on. Or how every time he spoke with Jayne over the last two weeks, there was some reference to masturbation. The mercenary had been baiting him since day one. 

So he'd underestimated Jayne. Who wouldn't? A man that size, grammar that atrocious, you just assumed things. One thing was for sure though, he'd been right about Jayne's hands. They were strong and calloused, forceful and efficient, and every time he closed his eyes he could feel them at work, stroking, squeezing, sliding- 

Simon's mind threatened to shut down for good. He forced the thoughts out of his head, and tried to concentrate on a way to make time move faster. 

Jayne spent the day on the workout bench. "My gorram hands!" he grunted. "Hands you're born with. Body like this takes work. Doc musta flunked 'natermy." He paused, weights in mid-air. Natermy? Anamerty? He shook his head and resumed his workout. "Hands. Yeh soo." 

* * *

Simon stopped, turned. "Excuse me? I think you toyed with me enough last night. I don't need to-" 

Jayne rose from the bed. Even without his boots he could barely stand up straight. With one hand he jerked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He strode towards Simon, unbuttoning his pants with impressive dexterity. He planted his hands on the wall, one on either side of Simon's head, and fixed his killer's eyes on the doctor's wide stare. 

"Took you two weeks to get here," he rumbled. "Two weeks. You wanna talk about bein' toyed with? I ain't your ruttin' puppet no more. You see somethin' you want? You take it. Now." 

Jayne's eyes were blazing. Simon's mind was buzzing. He forgot to be indignant. He reached out, timidly, and stroked a finger through the hair on Jayne's chest. Softer than he'd imagined. He curled his fingers and tugged a little. His head swam with possibilities as Jayne's skin thrummed under his other hand, which had fluttered up to stroke the side of that long, muscled torso. A doctor's gentle touch. He took one more look into the blue fire of Jayne's eyes, and threw gentle out the window. This wasn't a patient. This was Jayne. Simon hesitated half a heartbeat longer, then lunged at Jayne's neck. 

Searing kisses along his collarbone. Silky hands that clawed greedily at his back. A suspicious hardness pressing against his thigh. Jayne closed his eyes and growled with pleasure. He reached down to Simon's ass and rocked their hips together. Simon moaned incoherently into his shoulder before biting down. Jayne's tongue slid down the nape of Simon's tender neck, and his hands tugged the Doc's shirt out of his pants. He took a step back and Simon actually snarled at him. Laughing, he began to tear impatiently at the doctor's clothes. Layers. Why did he wear so many gorram layers? Finally Jayne's hands reached bare skin. He jerked Simon against him and sought out his lips for a wet kiss. He was right. This was fun. 

Simon had lost himself in the taste of Jayne's skin. His need for it grew with every inch he sampled. He left marks on the thick neck, scratched the broad pectorals. He was so thoroughly absorbed in it he didn't hear Jayne calling until a heavy hand pulled his head back. 

"Doc." 

Now that he had Simon's attention, Jayne pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. He stood and stroked himself idly, batting those greedy hands away, enjoying the way Simon's tongue flicked in and out between his glossy lips. He waited for Simon's eyes to clear a little. 

"Your mouth," he said softly. His hand continued gliding along his shaft. Simon's gaze followed that hand, then looked up at him, questioning. 

"I been thinkin' about your mouth. Always spoutin' them fancy words. Been wonderin' if it's good fer anything other than talkin'." 

Jayne cupped Simon's face in one massive hand and slid his thumb over the soft, smooth lips. "Pretty," he murmured. His thumb circled slowly, then pressed Simon's lips apart. "Two weeks I been wonderin'." The thumb slid in, scraped over Simon's bottom teeth, then dragged slowly out again and resumed circling. In. Out. Round and round. The hypnotic rhythm had them both swaying, eyes locked. Jayne made a low purring sound deep in his throat as Simon began to control the movement. Every brush of Simon's wet velvet tongue sent a jolt to his cock. Finally he stepped closer and satisfied his curiosity. 

Simon's blood surged when he tasted the drops forming at the head of Jayne's hard-on. He flattened his tongue out, covering the flared tip all at once, then closed his lips over it. He sucked gently and Jayne's hand fell to the base of his neck, urging him on. Simon licked down one side of the throbbing column and back, down and back, down and back until it glistened. His hands brushed over Jayne's thighs and hips on their way to grip that solid ass. He hesitated, Jayne's cock raging against his lips, letting the moment build, and then slipped his mouth down the shaft. 

Jayne's head fell back as Simon swallowed him. He grunted and ground his hips forward, tangling his hands in Simon's thick glossy hair. Hungry. Simon's mouth began a slippery rhythm of lips and tongue and throat that made his balls contract. Harder, he thought. His body strained forward. 

"Harder," he hissed between breaths. Simon moaned softly and obliged. That familiar tingle started at the base of Jayne's swollen cock. Simon's wet sounds filled his ears. The tingling crawled forward. Simon heard the change in Jayne's breathing and cupped the heavy balls in his hand, massaging them in time with the desperate pumping of Jayne's hips. The tingling inched up to the head of Jayne's cock and hovered there for one agonizing moment, then a with stroke of Simon's tongue Jayne erupted, roaring, his entire body wracked with ecstasy. 

Simon swallowed greedily, completely intoxicated with the taste of Jayne's seed. He didn't notice when Jayne's hips slowed and then stopped. He didn't notice when Jayne's hands brushed the hair from his face, then settled on his shoulders. When Jayne shoved him down on the bed, he finally came back to himself. He looked up, confused. 

"Hey... what was that for? I thought you w-" He was cut off by Jayne's lips. The big man had leaned down with such speed and grace that Simon had barely seen him move. Jayne kissed him roughly, hungrily, as he crawled in and pressed Simon's body against his own. Simon gasped as Jayne's steady hand slinked down his belly and took hold of his erection. Jayne lapped at the hollow of Simon's neck and tightened his grip. Hands clutching the bedsheets, Simon closed his eyes. 

"No." Jayne's voice was low but commanding. Simon's eyes flew open. 

"Wh- what?" Jayne's hand hadn't stopped moving, but it had slowed. Just enough to keep Simon on the edge. 

"Eyes open." 

Simon obediently looked up, transfixed by the need in Jayne's eyes. Something clicked far back in his head, but Simon couldn't tease it forward. When Jayne's fist slid faster, the thought disappeared. All he could feel was the sweat sliding between their bodies and the steady, maddening grip on his cock. He didn't last much longer, crying out as he came, hips bucking, still drowning in Jayne's endless stare. 

\-- 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to tynantblue0162


End file.
